1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to controller visualization in virtual/augmented reality environments. More specifically, aspects of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods for the representation and augmentation of physical controller devices in a virtual or augmented reality environment.
2. General Background
Various augmented and/or virtual reality systems and/or environments are known. One current generation of desktop virtual reality (“VR”) experiences is created using head-mounted displays (“HMDs”), which can be tethered to a stationary computer (such as a personal computer (“PC”), laptop, or game console), or self-contained. Such desktop VR experiences generally try to be fully immersive and disconnect the users' senses from their surroundings.
When utilizing a physical control device for interacting with a virtual environment, a user wearing a head-mounted display showing only the virtual space may experience problems finding and interacting with the control elements provided on the control device. Such a user may also be uncertain of the function of interactive elements, such as buttons, on the control device.
It is typical to operate simulated items in a virtual space using physical controllers existing in an operating space. The simulated items are sometimes shaped to resemble the controlling devices to some degree and vice versa (e.g., a gun-shaped controller to operate a gun in the virtual world), but these solutions are typically either rather inaccurate or have been hard-coded for a specific control device.
It is desirable to address the current limitations in this art.